Fushigi Yuugi:A New Chapter
by AngelWing1
Summary: A Hotohori story with my own created character,enjoy minna!
1. Arrival

Fushigi Yuugi : The Mysterious Play  
A New Chapter  
  
====================================================================  
Chapter 1  
'Arrival'  
====================================================================  
  
  
  
A young girl about age 17 is dropped off at the library by her mother,even though the girl knows  
what to do if something happens,she still holds her back a few moments.  
"You know what to do right? Just scream as loud as you can,becareful Ashley."The girls mother,  
Ikana says."I will mom,don't worry. I call you when I'm ready."Ashley tells her mother.  
"Ok,becareful and I love you."  
"I love you too mom."Ashley says as her mom pulls away,leaving her infront of the library.  
Ashley walks into the library,that is usually full of people,but today,it only has  
a few.  
  
"That's strange,it's usually full of people ... "She says to herself as she looks about the library,  
a strange feeling tugs her to the ancient history section.  
A soft red light begins to glow as she nears it,as if it's drawing her there.  
On one of the shevles,a book glows a soft red,she walks up to it,and the glow fades as she  
picks it up.  
"Why am I in this section?Oh well,what's this book called?"She says and looks at the writing,it's  
all in Chinese.  
"I can't read Chinese ... but,I feel like I can understand it ... 'Universe of the Four Gods,Sky   
and Earth' ... "Ashley says,opening the book with gentle hands.  
  
The first few pages tell the story of how two ordinary girls were to become Miko's of  
two of the Gods,Suzaku and Seiryuu,and how true love conquered all in the end.  
"Wow,just like a Fairy Tale .... AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"She screams as the same light engulfs her form,  
and the book falls to the floor,where she once stood ...  
  
~*~  
  
Warm sunlight shines on her face as she opens her eyes.  
"What happened?"Ashley asks to no one,in the abandoned field.  
She stands and looks around the barren land,"Where am I?"She asks with a scared voice.  
On unsteady legs,she begins to walk,in attempt to find where she is.  
  
~*~  
  
In the Konan Empire,an emperor no older that 18,stands from his throne,and walks  
to his chambers to dress casually for awhile.  
"Being in this all day can get annoying,but I live with it."He says to himself as he removes  
his hat,letting his waist-length hair flow free.   
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile,Ashley continues to walk in the barren land,her legs ready to give out on her.  
"I need to find out where I am and soon..."She says,wiping some sweat away from her forehead.  
Out of nowhere,about 6 bandits attack her,one of them forcefully pins her arms behind her.  
"Let me go!!!"She screams as another lifts her chin to face him.  
  
"Hey,she's a cute one!We should get something out of her before we sell her,right?"  
He asks his fellow members.  
"Oh,yeah!"  
  
"Let me go ... please ... I'm lost here and I want to get back home..."She cries,tears flow down  
her face.  
"Aww ... you want to get home,eh?Well ... before that,you're gonna have some fun!"  
The leader says,ripping her shirt open.  
She screams loudly,hoping someone will hear her.  
  
As the bandit leader moves closer,a blade is plunged through his chest,the tip of it about 2 inches  
from her.The blade pulls out and the bandit falls to the ground,dead.  
"What the hell?!"  
  
A young man stands before them,his hair tied back in a ponytail,a sword in his hand ... and a  
softly glowing symbol on his neck.  
"Just who the hell are you?!"The bandit holding Ashley demands,putting her in a choke hold.  
"That's none of your buisness,since you'll be dead in a minute."  
  
"Like I'm supposed to be scared,pretty boy?"He asks,his grip getting tighter on the girl.  
"You'll regret this..."The young man says,and lunges foreward,slicing the other mans neck.  
He falls to the ground,his hold still on the girl.  
The fellow bandit members flee,at seeing this.  
  
Ashley shivers,her eyes squeezed shut tightly in fear.Her savior releases her from the dead man's  
grip,and she flings her arms around him.  
"Are you alright,miss?"He asks her,his arms go around her on instinct.  
She crys,her tears seep through his shirt,"I'm scared ... and lost ..."  
He gently lifts her face up,  
"Don't worry,I'm here to help,my name is Hotohori,what's yours?"  
  
"Ashley,Ashley Ishida.I don't know how I got here,but I'm ..."She is cut off by his gentle  
touch over her mouth.  
"It's alright,come with me,I'll make sure you are alright for the night."  
She nods as he helps her stand,and calls his horse.  
He looks at her,and smiles,helping her onto the horse,the climbing on behind her,his arms go  
around her waist like a secure band.  
  
"Alright,just relax,you can lay against my shoulder if you like."Hotohori says with a smile,his  
warm breath brushes against her ear,causing an inward shiver from her.  
She nods,and lays her head against his shoulder,and the horse gallops off.  
"Don't worry,I helped raise this horse,he won't let us fall off."Hotohori says,patting the horses side  
as it gallops.  
Ashley can only nod,as her eyes close,falling asleep listening to his strong heartbeat and  
the horse galloping.   
  
Hotohori smiles down at the girl,his hand moves to her long hair,on it's own will.  
'So young ... she has to be no older than 17.'He thinks as the sun begins to reach the horizon of  
the Western Skies  



	2. Getting To Know You. . .

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play  
A New Chapter  
  
====================================================================  
Chapter 2  
'Getting To Know You…'  
====================================================================  
  
  
Just after sunset,Hotohori and the young woman reach the palace he resides in,thankfully,  
She's asleep now,and he'll have time to think over on how to tell her who he is the next day.  
He smiles and carefully shifts her body into his arms,and slowly slides off the back  
Of his horse.  
  
Ashley moves slightly in his embrace,making him freeze,as not to wake her.  
She stops after a moment,continuing to sleep peacefully.  
"Highness!"  
  
One of his attendants runs up to him,and kneels,"We were so worried about you,are you alright?"  
"Yes,but please,take care of this girl,she's had a rough day,I'll explain later,"Hotohori  
Says as he takes the sleeping girl into an empty bedroom,laying her carefully onto the bed.  
"As you wish,My Lord,"She bows,and begins to look over the girl.  
  
With that taken care of,Hotohori turns,his hair swirls around him as he walks into his chambers,  
To turn in for the night,thoughts of the mysterious young woman in the back of his mind,even  
As he sleeps.  
  
  
  
~~**~~  
  
  
  
During the night,Ashley begins having strange nightmares,her brow creases in fear,  
Her body thrashes as she sleeps.  
"No....stop it,please!"  
  
Sweat begins to form on her delicate face,as her hands grip the bedsheets,her knuckles  
Turning a bright-white,"Stop it!!!"  
  
A few rooms down,Hotohori is awakened at hearing her distress,"Ashley?"  
He gets up,and wraps a robe around his body,and runs down the hallway,  
That does'nt seem to end for him.  
  
He finally reaches her chambers and sits beside her thrashing body,taking hold of her  
Slender shoulders,and shakes them gently."Wake up,Ashley!It's only a dream!"  
Ashley's eyes open widely,and begins breathing hard as she sits up,with  
His hands still holding her shoulders.  
"Hotohori?What's going on?"  
  
"You were having some kind of nightmare,I could hear you screaming,so I came to  
See if you were alright,"He says in his deep,yet gentle voice.  
She blushes softly,and turns her face to the side,trying to hide it.  
Hotohori's eyes soften as he pulls her into his arms,holding her in a warm,protective embrace.  
"What...?"  
  
"If you need to,just cry,you may cry on my shoulder anytime."He whispers to her,as she  
Places her arms around him,and cries softly,her tears soaking through the silk-robe he wears.  
Hotohori gently rubs her back,wanting to protect her with all he has,  
Even with such a title he has,being the Emperor of Konan.  
  
Ashley cries until her sobs soften to sniffles,and falls asleep in his arms,her face still  
Stained with tears.  
Hotohori lays her onto her bed,his hand combs through her hair,and wiping the  
Tears from her sleeping face,"So beautiful,"He smiles and stands,not wanting to leave,  
But exits and returns to his chambers.  
  
  
  
~~**~~  
  
  
  
The next morning,Ashley awakens to the sound of softly chirping birds,and warm sunlight  
On her face.She sits up and stretches,looking out the window,at the unfamiliar world.  
"Oh right . . .I'm in a place called Konan . . ."  
She then looks into a mirror on the wall,and fixes her hair,before exiting the room,to explore  
The Palace.  
  
"Oh,Miss Ashley?"  
She turns and sees a young man,bowing before her,"Please come with me."  
"Ok,I guess. . ."Ashley follows the young man,wondering what the heck is going on.  
  
He leads her into a large hall,framed with exotic curtains and flowers,a golden throne  
Rests at the opposite end,also framed by curtains and flowers.  
"Ashley . . .did you rest well?"A familiar voice calls from the throne.  
"Hotohori?Oh,yes,I did . . .but?"  
  
"Yes,I have many things to explain to you,one is,that I am the Emperor of this country of Konan."  
Hotohori looks at her through the bangs that fall over his deep-hazel eyes.  



End file.
